Rumors Aren't Always True
by LastUchihaAlive
Summary: Everyone talks about how attractive the youngest Uchiha is, and speculate about his experience in bed. Most of the woman in Konoha say he's probably an expert, a quiet master, that leaves anyone weak in the knees. Hinata Hyuuga is going to discover just how true this is. Suggestive themes.


Kia-B and I were having a conversation about none other than the infamous Sasuke Uchiha. This where the conversation headed.

I don't own Naruto or even claim to, because every pairing would have a moment.

**Rumors Aren't Always Right**

Hinata stared at the Uchiha for a few moments. He was wiping sweat from his brow before knocking back another shot, and gasping from the fire in his throat. "Yeah," he growled, "that's good."

The young woman's eyes widened as she glanced down at her dinner. Perhaps asking him out to an alcohol-serving restaurant the best idea.

"Hinata," his raspy voiced called from the other side of the table. "I'll pay and then walk you home. Stay here."

She nodded, feeling awkward. He wasn't stumbling or drunk, but walked with more swagger than before, lifting his chin and confidently swung his arms. Hinata could only sigh and put her head in her hands. She was quickly rethinking this plan- next time, she figured, she would cook at his house.

Standing at the door Sasuke waved. "Let's go, princess."

Hinata bit her lip. People were staring at the couple, wondering if the Hyuuga princess would oblige to the sexy, dark Uchiha. Hinata rolled her eyes with a blush and stood, smoothing down her skirt.

He walked outside and licked his lips. When she met him out on the street he grabbed her waist confidently. Hinata smiled gently, patting his long fingers on her hip. "Can I take you home, Sasuke? You're not like yourself."

Sasuke shook his head, pulling her along. "Love makes you do crazy things."

_So does alcohol,_ Hinata couldn't help but think.

In less than half an hour, they had snuck into Hinata's bedroom. Although she was an adult, the clan was weary of her bringing anyone into her room late at night. It was incredibly awkward when Kiba came over to tell her something and her family members hovered over him until he left.

Sasuke, however, was quiet and easily repressed his chakra, sitting on her bed like stone. She blushed and whispered, "Could you hold on? I want to change. And, if you need too, I've got some old hand-me-downs from Neji."

Sasuke shook his head, his flush from the alcohol dying. "I'll wait here."

Hinata nodded slowly before darting to her dresser to get some comfortable clothes and zipping out of the room.

In the bathroom, Hinata nervously yanked off her clothes and washed her body once again. She stuck her hair in the sink and tousled it between her fingers, leaving the dark tresses wavy around her shoulders. She glanced around at herself in the mirror while brushing her already pearly teeth, the blush under her lilac eyes never fading. Yanking on a pair of tight green shorts (a present from Lee, of course) and a bright orange shirt (a gift from Naruto on her birthday), and licked her lips.

Of course she knew what Sasuke wanted, otherwise he wouldn't have come home with her. She couldn't help but wonder if he was being egged on by the drinks in his system, but she accepted it.

A year of a platonic relationship was enough for Hinata.

Squaring her shoulders, she pushed open up the bathroom door to her bedroom. Sasuke was laying on her bed, arms behind his head, and nothing but his dark boxers on.

Hinata instantly blushed and squeaked, staring at the definition on his stomach. "S-Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Where are your clothes?" She slowly walked forward, trying to quiet her shaky voice.

"I sleep naked. I thought you'd prefer this?"

His voice was smooth and careful, and Hinata wondered if he'd consumed any alcohol at all. "I-I suppose…"

Sasuke closed his eyes, waiting for her to lie down next to him. She cautiously sat, resisting the urge to touch his toned muscles. Carefully Hinata put her head down on the pillow, realizing how close the two were. Sasuke turned onto his side to face her and pulled the blanket over both of them, quickly pulling her into his chest.

He was hot against her, holding her flush against his body, and Hinata found herself shaking. "Sasuke?"

"Aa?"

"I'm never this close to you," she murmured shyly.

"Should I let go?"

She hesitated before shaking her head. Hinata looked up into his dark charcoal-colored eyes and blushed. "I can back up, if you're warm-"

Sasuke smirked slightly. "Do you ever stop talking?"

Hinata smiled nervously. "Goodnight, Sasuke."

"Goodnight," he whispered.

Impulsively, Hinata kissed his lips.

Sasuke responded quickly, moving his mouth roughly against hers, eagerly capturing her lips. She tasted like mints and the wine she drank at dinner, earning a low moan from Sasuke.

Hinata tangled her fingers in his raven hair and moved onto her back, allowing him to move on top of her. His tongue grazed her lower lip and her mouth widened with a gasp of excitement.

Sasuke's lips pressed to her throat and she sighed shakily, pressing her hands to his shoulders, enjoying the way the muscles tightened beneath her touch.

Soon Hinata found herself nearly naked and Sasuke's body thrusting above herself. She screwed her eyes together and opened her mouth in silent screams and moans, cautious of the other sleeping members in her home. Sweat beaded up and rolled down her throat, and she faintly said, "You don't need to be so gentle. I-I'm fine."

Sasuke clenched his jaw and gripped the bed beneath her, moving his hips faster. "Agh," he growled, "Hi-Na-Ta."

Hinata blushed. "Please, quieter?"

Sasuke continued rocking against her body, his muscles quivering and sweat dripping down his chest. He bit his lip and glanced down to her, noticing her gasps of pleasure. Sasuke quickly closed his eyes when he felt her body tighten around his, letting out a loud moan.

"Sasuke," Hinata hissed, "you'll wake somebody."

He ignored her statement and leaned his forehead against hers, clenching the sheets underneath them tightly.

Hinata sighed and wrapped her thighs around his hips. When he responded well, she quickly ran her fingers down his back in pleasure.

At this, Sasuke groaned loudly, filling the room with noise.

Hinata covered his mouth and huffed, looking into his eyes. "Sasuke!" her hushed voice said.

Sasuke clenched his teeth. "Okay, okay, sorry, Hi-_Hinata,_" his voice came out restricted but loud enough that Hinata growled.

"Hinata? Is everything alright?"

Hinata gasped and pushed Sasuke off of her, looking around for her shorts. The maid knocked on Hinata's door again, and Hinata cracked it, peeking out. "Is there something wrong?" the heiress asked innocently.

The maid blushed and wearily looked at Hinata's sweaty and blushing face. "We heard shouting."

"I was having a bad dream. It's nothing, really. I'm sorry to be a distraction," she smiled, trying to get the maid away. "Do you mind if I go back to sleep?"

"There was also rocking heard," the maid alleged, crossing her arms.

"I rock myself when I'm scared."

When had Hinata become such a good liar?

"Okay," the maid sighed, "goodnight."

Hinata nodded and eagerly shut the door, turning the lock.

She stepped back to look at Sasuke and laughed softly. His arms were above his head and he'd fallen asleep, the blanket draped around his waist.

With a soft giggle, she kissed his forehead. "Goodnight," she whispered.


End file.
